The Vampire Next Door
by DriftInsanity
Summary: What happened to the girl in class A? Riku jokes around and says that a vampire killed her. Sora takes the story seriously and finds out that his neighbor is really a vampire.


Happy Halloween Everyone! I decided to make a small short vampire fanfic for Halloween. I never done a vampire story before lol. Honestly, I never liked vampire stories. They tend to get repetitive. This is going to be a simple story. Nothing too complicated I assure you. Lol. This is for total fun and basically anything that comes to minds. Besides, instead of eating candy all day, I have to be productive somehow. Now I have every right to say, on Halloween, I started a Halloween fic.

WARNING WARNING: This is yaoi. :D

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and make no profit from any of my stories.

This is a rikuxsora fic.

Let the fun begin. Mwahahahaha!

Chapter 1

"You hear about the girl that was killed in Class A?"

Sora looked over at his lover and said, "No. What happened?"

The blonde across from him said, "They say that she was in a car accident."

"No, Tidus. She wasn't in a car accident. She was murdered."

Tidus rolled his eyes and said, "That's not what the article said you pansy." Tidus snatched the newspaper from Riku's hands and started skimming the article. "See! It says that she was killed in a car accident."

Riku snorted and said, "I was just trying to make it interesting."

Sora frowned. "You shouldn't play around with things like that Riku. How would you feel if that was someone you knew that died in that accident hmm?"

Riku responded, "I get it, I get it. Hey, I'm not the one that's spreading the rumors that she was murdered."

Tidus looked over at Riku and asked, "What rumor?"

"Weelll," RIku dropped his tone to a whisper. "They say that her boyfriend killed her."

Sora leaned in closer to RIku and asked, "She had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they say that she was totally into vampires and everything else. She always came to school with bite marks."

Tidus eyes widened. "Bite…marks?"

Sora laughed and said, "Bite marks aren't unusual Riku."

Riku smiled and said, "Oh really? Either way, people are saying that her boyfriend caught her cheating on another vampire and so he decided to end her life."

Tidus slammed both of his fists on the floor and yelled, "You're just trying to scare us!"

Sora laughed even more and said, "Someone is getting a little scared."

Tidus blushed a little and bit his bottom lip. "I'm not scared." He turned to the comic section of the newspaper and covered his face. "Besides, you shouldn't joke around with stuff like that Riku. I don't want a vampire knocking on my door."

Riku laughed out loud and said, "Tidus, vampires don't exist!"

"Shut up!"

Sora laughed at how adorable Tidus was being. "Riku stop it. We don't wanna scare him anymore…. Okay, at least one more question. Who was her boyfriend."

Riku reached into his back pack and pulled out his math text book. "Some punk kid name Sephiroth."

"SEPHIROTH!"

Both Tidus and Riku jumped at Sora's outburst.

"Use your inside voice honey!" Sora's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Uh… what the hell was that?"

"Riku that's my neighbor. He wouldn't dare do something like that… or I don't think he would ever do something like that."

Tidus responded, "Well I'm happy that I don't live on this bus."

Riku stated, "Vampires are just myths you dimwits. They don't exist. Now let's start on this homework or we'll never get it done."

Later on that night Sora and Riku had the house to themselves. Sora's mom drove Tidus home on her way to work. Riku volunteered to wash dishes as Sora played video games upstairs in his room.

Sora sighed out of frustration as he lost yet again on the same level he has been stuck on for days. He looked over at the clock. Riku was taking forever with those dishes. Last time Sora helped Riku with the dishes, things got a little heated and the dishes were never washed. Riku is such a charmer. Who volunteers to wash dishes? He certainly never volunteered. He looked over out of his window and at his neighbor's house. Sephiroth was a man of very few words, but overall he was a true gentleman. After thinking about it, he never saw anyone enter that house except his house mate. Spehiroth rarely had visitors. If that girl from class A was really his girlfriend, he would've seen her at least once. Sora smiled, Riku is always such a drama queen with his stories. He even had Tidus scared.

When Sephiroth's light was turn on, Sora walked over to the window to spy on his neighbor. What exactly does Sephiroth do? Sora turned off his light so that he wouldn't be obvious with his snooping. Sephiroth had a female companion with him. She had blonde hair and she was certainly gorgeous. She had on really pretty earrings and a nice small little dress. She was looking up into Sephiroth eyes, gazing into them with so much passion. Sora sighed contently. He was such a sap. He thought of Riku downstairs at that moment. His boyfriend had his cheesy moments at times but he always found them sweet. Sora felt a little bad snooping on such a private matter, but his neighbor was certainly interesting. If vampires did exist, he probably would've believed Riku's story because Sephiroth never came outside during the day…. Or at least he never saw him outside during the day. His house mate always ran the errands. Sephiroth bend down and gave the girl a light kiss on the lips and deepened it a little. Sora blushed. He really should give them their privacy. Sephiroth trailed light kisses down the girl's neck.

Just when Sora was about to pull away, he saw Sephiroth pull out his fangs and bit into the girl. Sora eyes widened and gasped and he saw a trail of blood dripped and stained the girls dress. Eventually the girl grew lifeless and fell into Sephiroth's arms. Fear welled up into Sora as reality started to hit him. Spehiroth turned oh so slowly and the green eyes pierced into the pair of blue ones that was spying on him. Sora slammed the window shut and ran down the stairs.

All RIku heard was a loud thump and something falling down the stairs. As he finished the dishes, he turned to check it out and that's when he was tackled down to the floor by Sora. "What the… Sora? What's going on?"

"I… He …and the girl….but I….and I…I was so wrong… but in the end….and he…"

"Shhh…" Riku ran a hand through the panicking boy's hair. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

Sora took a calm breath as he collected his thoughts. "OMG RIKU I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO A VAMPIRE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...are you serious?"

"Dead serious! He just bit down on this girl and blood and everything came out! Riku I'm so scared!" Sora wrapped his trembling arms around Riku and squeezed him tightly.

Riku rubbed soothing circles in Sora's back and eventually smiled. "You know, you had me fooled for a moment there Sora."

"…What?" Sora pulled back and looked down at Riku. "I'm serious. I don't make up jokes like that Riku." Riku burst out laughing and Sora frowned. "This isn't funny Riku!"

Once Riku calmed a bit from his laughter he said, "Sora, babe, vampires don't exist." Sora whimpered and hugged Riku tightly again. He wanted to stay close to Riku no matter what. Riku felt Sora's arms tremble around him. He sighed to himself. He should've never told the boy the story about the girl. Riku pulled Sora up and lead him up the stairs. He laid him down on the bed and got comfortable right behind him. "You have nothing to worry about babe. I'll protect you for tonight. " RIku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him into a closer embrace. Sora relaxed a little and tried going to sleep. Looking out the window now, he saw that Sephiroth's lights were off.

Sephiroth….

Sora turned over and buried his head into Riku's chest. Tomorrow, he was going to go over there in order to figure out the truth… he had to figure out the truth…


End file.
